The Darkspine Curse
by pleaseignoreme9
Summary: The Darkspine Curse kills anyone who has a Darkspine form or is in one. The only way to remove it is to place the seven World Rings in their matching temple. Silver, Sonic and Alex become victims to the curse if they don't complete the mission the before midnight. Will they make it in time? plz read and review
1. Alex's Mission

Disclaimer: Anything Sonic related goes to SEGA. I only own my plot and OC.

* * *

_Last time:_

_I continued riding, heading towards my destination._

Alex's POV

It's been a few hours since I raced against Jet. Now I have to hide from everyone. Sonic, Silver, the Babylon Rogues, everyone. I know why but I won't say it. I know the dangers that lie ahead. Even if Silver tried to find me, I'll keep on running. I made it. The forest which hid the temple from everyone. The only way to get to the temple was to use Ring of Hatred. It makes sense when you think about it. The moment the ring appeared, I somehow teleported to the temple and I was in my Darkspine form. _What the fuck just happened? Why did the ring suddenly make me go Darkspine?_

Silver's POV

Sonic woke up five minutes after Alex left. I explained everything that happened after he blacked out. Then, a sudden shot of pain coursed through my veins, leaving me yelling. I also heard Sonic yell, making me figure that he felt the same amount of pain as me. When the pain disappeared, I decided to look up and saw Darkspine Sonic. "Silver, you have a Darkspine form as well," Sonic asked. I was about to reply when I noticed that we were in a forest. "Why are you here?" Sonic and I turned our heads to see a familiar hedgehog. "Alex." Sonic began to growl when he said her name. Oh great. It takes one guess that they're going to fight. Considering the fact that they fought like four times within a week.

Sonic's POV

Silver said that she was dead. He's still a naïve little hedgehog. She's right in front of me, looking exactly like me. "I'm guess you want another rematch, am I correct?" Darkspine Alex smirked, taking a fighting stance. Taking a fighting stance as well, I said, "Let's do it!"

* * *

A fight right off the bat. Darkspine Sonic vs. Darkspine Alex.


	2. The Darkspine Curse

Normal POV

Sonic began to build up his energy to perform Speed Break while Alex just stood there, slightly smirking. Silver was about to say something when Sonic said, "Speed Break!" in unison to Alex's "Time Break!" To Silver, he couldn't see Sonic at all until Alex's Time Break began. As time slowed down, Sonic became visible and Alex jumped into the air landing behind Sonic. Time went back to normal and Sonic ran into a tree (like he did in Sonic Underground). Silver wanted to laugh very hard at that point. "Look Sonic, I don't have time for this. Unless you want to die from the curse, that's fine with me," Alex said, getting slightly upset. "Whoa, back up a minute. What do you mean by that," Silver asked, worry in his voice.

Alex's POV

The way Silver asked me made the Ring of Hatred appear in front of me. "First of all, follow me into the temple. It'll be easier to explain," I said, walking into the temple. Silver walked up to one of the walls that had an indentation in it. _There it is. _I walked up to the indentation and placed the green ring (unintentional rhyme) into the indentation. A sudden wave of pain exploded within me and I felt the feeling of hatred leave me. I could hear Sonic and Silver scream in agony as well, meaning that their feeling of hatred was leaving them as well. The pain began to subside and three of us stood up. "Sonic, I know what you're going to ask, so I'll explain. What we just felt was the feeling of hatred leaving us. Silver, the answer to your question is that the three of us have the Darkspine Curse. And if we don't work together and place the remaining World Rings in their correspondent temples within three days, we'll die."

* * *

A bit harsh there Alex. Anyway, that's chapter 2. See you later.


	3. In the Middle of the Desert

"So, how are we going to find the other six temples," Silver asked. "The rings, isn't it obvious. The rings and the temples are attracted to each other like magnets. The only problem is that the magnetic pull gets weaker the further we progress." "So how are we going to do this," Silver asked, still trying to understand. "The rings must be placed in the order they were found. According to Sonic, it's yellow, green, blue, cyan, red, white and purple," I said, reading Sonic's thoughts. Sonic was about to ask me something when I said, "Yes Sonic, I have telepathic powers." The three of us walked out of the temple, having a very awkward silence. "After each ring is placed in their specific temple, there will be an effect. The green ring makes our eyes, our shoes and your gloves reappear. That's should be a good thing for now." I said.

Normal POV

Alex summoned the yellow World Ring as she, Sonic and Silver were transported to the desert. "Here we are. We're in the desert, where the temple is located. Silver, the reason why we're in the middle of the desert is because the magnetic pull is weakening." Alex said, reading Silver's thoughts. "Okay, that ability of yours needs to stop." Sonic said, slightly annoyed. "Faker." Alex muttered. "Alex, don't listen to him. Sonic can get annoyed at times." Silver said, trying to calm Alex down. "Silver, why do you trust her more than me? I thought I was your best friend." Sonic said, angry at the fact that Silver didn't side with him. At that point, Silver and Sonic began to argue at that point where Alex's rage blew. "Will you two cut it out!? Your stupid argument will shorten the amount of time we have left." Alex shouted, a tinge of red was slightly shown. Sonic and Silver stopped. "Good boys," Alex said, "let's go. We better start walking if we want to get to the temple in time."

* * *

So now Sonic, Silver, and Alex are in the middle of a desert trying to find the temple. See ya next time in Chapter 4.


	4. A New Realization

As they started to walk, Silver walked to Alex to see why and how her temper went off only being slammed into a wall by Alex. "Don't even ask. I won't even tell you anyway. Anyway, the temple had sensed my feeling of joy and it gave us a trail to follow. That's how we got the temple, Sonic." Alex said, somehow enjoying the look of shock on Sonic's face. "Your fault for leaving your mind open for me to read." Sonic began muttering something along the lines of "killing the girl after this". Alex, Silver and Sonic entered the temple and noticed that the floor was covered in sand. If a temple is in the middle of a desert, it would be obvious that the entire floor would be covered in sand. Alex ran the indentation on the opposite wall and placed the Ring of Joy in it. A huge amount of pain exploded within the three cursed hedgehogs that they thought couldn't even move. The feeling of joy left them, leaving them the inability to be happy anymore. The pain subsided, but it longer for it to completely disappear than last time. "What the fuck just happened? The pain took longer to disappear than last time as if it wanted to kill us." Sonic said, breathing really hard. "I think the Darkspine Curse wants us to fail, so it brings more challenges so that we'll die faster and the curse can claim three more victims." Silver said, leaving Alex in shock at what she had just heard.

Alex's POV

_Silver's right, I'm impressed. _I suddenly felt my heart beginning to open up. I'm starting to feel a little happier in my heart. In my time, my heart was sealed and blocked by everything because of the death of my parents. After that traumatizing event, I became cold, more aggressive and serious, and seemingly sound harsh. But the way Silver just answered Sonic's problem before me was impressive. The walls that surrounded began to break down, a few cracks in the foundation.

"You're correct, Silver. Come on, the next ring is the Ring of the Sky. Also known as the Ring of Prayers."

* * *

Two down, five to go. There's some tension going on between Sonic and Alex. And Silver's in the middle of it. Will the three prevail?


	5. Bonded Ring and the New Plan

Alex's POV

"But if the temple is in the sky, then how do we get to it?" Sonic asked, putting emphasis on the word "get." I face palmed, trying extremely hard to not smack Sonic upside the head. "Sonic, sometimes you are more idiotic than possible." I said, hearing Silver snicker at that. "That's it!" Sonic yelled, charging at me. The blue World Ring popped out of me and slammed into Sonic, making him knock back. The same thing happened with the white World Ring, except it slammed into Silver.

Silver's POV

The way the white World Ring slammed into me only stunned me, filling me with an amazing power. I looked at Sonic and he was confused at what had happened. _Is he really this stupid, _Alex said in my head. So now Alex can talk to me telepathically now. Great. "What just happened?" Sonic asked, completely confused at what happened. "Well, there are seven people who have a bonded ring. The ring can give their bonded person the ability to sense the emotion that ring has. You can sense anyone who has hope within them. Silver can sense anyone's deepest desire(A/N: That sounded worse in my head.). He can also see the good in people." Alex said, sounding a bit nervous at the end. "What's your bonded ring?" I asked. "Mine is the Ring of Water. The ring can let me see what people enjoy the most. Sadly though, we have to give them up or else the curse will claim three more lives." Alex replied, having a hint of humor and enjoyment in her voice. _Sonic just called you a pothead, _Alex thought, laughing extremely hard in my head. **_I hate it when people call me that. It's not funny Alex, _**I thought, feeling a bit irritated at that nickname.

Alex's POV

I was laughing internally because of Silver's nickname. I saw Silver walk over to Sonic and psychokinetically threw him out of the temple. At that point, I laughed and fell on the floor, hugging at my sides since I began to have difficulty breathing. After a few minutes, I got up and walked out of the temple with Silver.

Sonic's POV

"Okay, here's the plan. Now that Sonic has the Ring of Prayers, he has the ability form paths of light so he can place the ring in the sky temple You got lucky. Silver and I will go to the ocean and head underwater to go find the water temple and place the Ring of Pleasure in." Alex said. Technically, I'm the lucky one. _Don't get too cocky, Sonic, _Alex said in my head angrily. I gulped, promising myself not get too cocky.

* * *

Okay. Now Sonic can't get too cocky or else who knows what Alex will do to him. Be on your guard, Sonic


	6. Up in the Sky and In the Frozen Ocean

Alex's POV

The word "pleasure" cannot be placed be any sentence at all without making the sentence sound so…mature. _Mental Note: Stop saying the word "pleasure" in a sentence. Oh come on! _"Okay, time to split up." I said while I summoned the cyan ring and Sonic summoned the blue ring. Sonic flew high as if he was a rocket while Silver and I were transported to the ocean.

In the sky…(Normal POV)

Sonic was at the height of an airplane when he started to skydive. The blue World Ring glows brightly as a beam of light appeared and Sonic landed on his feet. Sonic suddenly ran, feeling like he was back in the Arabian Nights…in a way. The path of light grew longer and longer so it made Sonic run at his usual speed. Sonic suddenly stopped as the temple was right in front of him. Sonic took a hesitant step off the path of light and onto the cloud the temple was on. When he realized that he didn't fall through the cloud, he then walked normally into the temple.

Meanwhile…

Alex and Silver landed on some of island. "Sonic's lucky because he fears water. He doesn't know that the Ring of Water gives us the ability to breathe underwater." Alex said cockily. "You're starting to sound like Sonic." Silver said. "Shut up, Silver."

Alex's POV

I'm pretty sure the Ring of Rage made me act like that. "Sorry, Silver. I think the red World Ring made me say that." I said, sounding like usual self. I looked at my right hand as it began to form sort of ice ball. I placed my along the surface of the water and the entire ocean froze. "Change of plans. Because of the fact that the temple is underwater, and that it would be impossible to walk underwater, I froze the entire ocean." I said, Silver looking at me with an unreadable expression. **_'Why would you do that,' _**was what Silver's thoughts were. Mentally calling him an idiot, I stomped on the ice. Cracks formed, then parts of the breaking ice became water once more. "Anyway, the reason why I did that was because that ice slides will get us to the temple even faster. Funny thing, the inside of the temple is completely dry. As if the water forms a wall." I said, answering the naïve hedgehog's question. Without hesitation, I pushed him, causing him to lose his balance and making him onto the slide. What I didn't think of was Silver grabbing my wrist and pulling me down with him. I blushed, but it disappeared instantly because I was actually having fun. I never had any fun in my timeline(you guys should know by now.). But I never knew that sliding down on an ice slide with Silver would actually be this much fun. More cracks formed on the walls that surrounded my heart.

* * *

Well, that's probably awkward for the two. Sonic's in the sky, Silver and Alex are sliding in the frozen ocean.


	7. Four Down, Three to Go

Silver's POV

As we slid down, I noticed how much fun Alex was having. She hardly showed any humor or laughed. Except when we were in the desert. _'What is with people calling me a pothead? It's not even funny,' _I thought. She did burst out laughing when I psychokinetically threw Sonic out of the temple, though. That was pretty funny, I'll admit. We began to slow down, signaling us that we were at the temple. The moment we entered the temple, the ice melted and the ocean was liquid, like it should be. Alex was correct about the water. It didn't even enter the temple.

Sonic's POV

I placed the ring into the indentation as more pain exploded in me. For some reason, it didn't last as long as the others. The moment it wore off, another explosion of pain came, making me collapse on the floor. My guess: Alex placed in her ring. The next thing I know is that I blacked out.

Alex's POV

Curse you Sonic. You shouldn't have done that. I should've known that letting Sonic going on his own was a bad idea. I felt the urge to kill to him but I suppressed it. "What was that? That felt like two bombs went off at different times." Silver said, while trying to get back on his feet. "The idiot probably placed his in after us. Silver, try to keep an eye on me now because there's a slight chance that I'll kill him." I said, trying to contain my anger. Stupid red World Ring increasing for having rage. On the bright side, we have three rings left to do with 9 hours left to spare. _Sonic, there should be a volcano in your view. Meet us there. __**Yeah, yeah. I'll beat you there anyway. **_Sonic still doesn't know. I grabbed Silver's hand and shouted, "Chaos Control!" Though I could've sworn I saw Silver blush for split second.

* * *

Cute. I have a special surprise for you readers next chapter. See you later!


	8. Another Victim

Normal POV

By the time Sonic arrived, Silver was sitting on a rock, and Alex had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. "Where have you been for the last five minutes?" Alex asked, irritation clearly shown in her voice. Sonic stood stone still because Alex's eyes had a murderous gleam in them. "I was knocked out because of the pain." Sonic said, getting a bit cocky. "That's it! You're dead!" Alex yelled while Silver was trying to pull her away from Sonic. "Alex, snap out of it! Do you really the remaining hours trying to kill Sonic?" Silver asked Alex, which seemed to work. The murderous gleam disappeared from Alex's eyes, only to be replaced with anger. "I'm still mad at you," Alex said. Silver released Alex from his grasp and heard something. "Hello? Pardon me, but I believe that you three are trying to remove the Darkspine Curse as well." An unknown voice said. To Sonic and Silver, it was unknown.

Alex's POV

That voice. Could it be… "Lance? Is that you?" A hedgehog came into view. He looked just like Sonic, except he wore a black jacket, jeans, and had a spike sticking out of his head. "Yeah, it's me." Lance said. "Did you follow me here?" I asked him. "Who are you and why do you like me?" I heard Sonic ask, probably confused like Silver. _Sonic the Hedgehog, you are and always will be an idiot. _I thought. I was confused as well. I thought I was the only one who traveled back in time. _'Better tell them, Lance.' __**'I know. I just worried that Sonic won't believe me.' **__'He won't unless I knock some sense into him.'_

Normal POV

Lance finally said, "Sonic, I'm your son." Alex looked at the other two hedgehogs to see their reactions. Silver's eyes widen and knew that he was telling the truth because someone telepathically told him. Sonic, however, was completely shocked. For a moment, he was stone still until he fainted. "He's overwhelmed, but he'll recover. So Lance, would you like to help us? We'll leave Sonic here." Alex said, trying her best not to face palm. "Sure." Lance replied, following Silver and Alex to the volcano.

* * *

Thank you, Dust the Hedgehog for sending your OC. So, now Silver, Alex, and Lance are going to find the next temple. What obstacles will stand in their way? Find out next time.


	9. The Ring of Rage

Lance's POV

Well, at least Sonic didn't beat up by a girl. That would've been hilarious. Also painful because Alex can kick a boy hard enough for him to not walk for a few days. That happened to Shadow in our time. I still have that memory. I'm glad that it wasn't me. I still find it surprising that a girl like Alex can somehow kick a boy right there and can leave any boy in deep pain.

Alex's POV

It's either a convenience or mere luck that there's a path leading to the temple…which was located in the middle of the volcano. Why? I felt Chaos Energy being gathered behind us. "Chaos Shield!" I yelled as a red shield around us. A Chaos Spear hit the shield and the two gave out. Silver turned around and said, "Shadow!" A black and red hedgehog walked closer to the three of us. That's when the red World Ring popped out of me slammed into Shadow. Come on. Now is not a good time for this. Shadow lunged at me and I back flipped out of his reach, though that did make me get closer to the edge of a cliff. Shit.

Shadow's POV

That girl has a lot of power in her. I am the Ultimate Life-Form. I'm supposed to be the most powerful being. The way the girl avoided my attack was amazing, that I will admit. The girl just smirked and teleported out of my sight. I looked around to find her until I heard, "Water Cannon!" I looked up and a huge water ball crashed on me. What amazed me was that the ball still kept it form and I was inside it. I tried to move but I noticed that I couldn't move at all.

Alex's POV

Good thing I sprung for the "freezing the water ball" idea. But the red World Ring was inside Shadow, so the only way to get it was summoning it. It doesn't matter who has it, I can still summon it. The World Ring was in my hands, leaving me, Silver, and Lance running as fast we could to the temple. The moment we entered, Shadow was in front of us, blocking our way to the indentation. _Stupid Chaos Control!_ Silver used his telekinesis to keep Shadow still. Though I wasn't sure how long that would last, though. Even I would tire out if I overused my telekinesis. The Ring of Rage was placed in, leaving the three of us(four if Sonic was there)in extreme pain. Sadly, Shadow was freed as Silver screamed in agony. "Okay. The Ring of Rage takes away any markings we have." I said as the light blue lines on Silver's pot-like quills faded away. I completely forgot about my telepathic powers and mentally laughed at Silver's quills. _Hahahaha. Pothead. __**Hey! I heard that! **_It was then I remembered that I had telepathy. And that Silver had heard everything. "Sorry, Silver. Next stop, the Ring of Wishes."

* * *

Okay. Five down, two to go. You're going to either say "that has to hurt" or laugh extremrely hard or both in the next chapter.


	10. The Rift Temple and the New Challenge

Normal POV

"The white World Ring is slightly tricky. The temple is known as the Rift Temple. It's protected by a time rift. Speed Break would help to get there, but it won't help with getting in." Alex said. "Let's go," Lance said, "while we still have time."

About 2 ½ hours later…

The three hedgehogs (apparently Sonic was still unconscious) finally made it to the Rift Temple. They were literally exhausted because of two things: walking for seventy-five minutes and running away from a pissed off Shadow who really wanted to Chaos Blast them for the remaining half. The three of them were trying to find a way to get into the temple when Sonic appeared by using Speed Break. "What are you three waiting for? Come on, let's go!" Sonic said, running towards the temple. Before Alex could warn him, Sonic was thrown back by some sort of shield. Alex stomped towards Sonic, already planning on what Sonic's punishment was. Lance knew what it was as well, so he told Silver to back away slowly. Before Silver could ask why, a high-pitched scream was heard. Silver found out why because what he saw made him look away. Alex kicked Sonic right there so hard that even Shadow would look away from that. "Sonic, the temple is protected by a time rift. It's impossible to get through it. Unless…" Alex said, looking at Silver, "…whoever has the Ring of Light can go through the rift and enter the temple."

Silver's POV

So I'm the only one who can enter the Rift Temple. Add that to the list of weird stuff that's happened in less than a week. That and Alex kicking Sonic there. Shadow would've laughed at that if he was here. Then again, he probably won't. "Okay Pothead, get inside the temple. We have seven hours left." Alex said while Sonic and Lance collapsed on the floor, laughing extremely hard to the point that they could've died from their own laughter. "Do my quills really look like a pot leaf?" I asked. "How would the idiot put it? No duh!" Alex said, laughing as well. With the three of them laughing at me, I summoned the white World Ring and was instantly inside the Rift Temple. I placed the ring into the indentation and as usual the pain came. After a while, I exited the temple. Only one World Ring left. How hard could be?

Alex's POV

"Now we need to place the Ring of Darkness in its temple. That's the problem though."

**That's the end of the Darkspine Curse. I would continue with this, but then I would have to make this a crossover. The Ring of Darkness' temple will be revealed soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Also there's a poll on my profile. And one person has voted. Please vote.**


End file.
